


Craving [KageHina fanfic]

by AngstHaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Not Beta Read, Stepbrother!Oikawa, Winged!Hinata, alternative universe, fisrt HQ!! fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstHaven/pseuds/AngstHaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU<br/>Hinata has lost his family and is sold away as a human pet in the underworld. In this dark world he struggles to survive. He meets allies and enemies, and as dangerous as the mafia world is, Hinata doesn't come out unscathed. He goes through drastic changes that turn his life into something completely different. </p><p>Kageyama is kicked out from his family after a lost fight against his half-brother, Oikawa, losing his title as a heir with it. With nowhere to go he wanders around for days and finally stumbles upon a mansion, with no more power in his body and faints in the midst trees and plants.</p><p>How do these two meet and will this have a happy ending?</p><p>Or will this story come to an end as a tragedy?</p><p>[Sorry for this fucking sorry-thing-called-summary-text]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> Song used - Human by Christina Perri

As the sun set and the night started creeping to the sky with black inkiness, dotted with white, there was a blazing hot ball of fire in the distance dancing with its deathly sparks of heat crackling. Screams echoed in the light of the fierce breaker of peace, people were crying as the fire was being distinguished, knowing too well that the damage had already been made. No one was injured, but two bodies were found burned and buried under the what must have been the home to them. A man and a woman as was discovered. Though at first you would think that they had burned to death, but the truth could be seen easily if you would look a bit closer. Wounds littered all over the corpses from head to toes. The most vicious ones on the man. Makes you think twice before making the judgment. Maybe they didn't die in the arms of the red fire, maybe they had become like this by the hands of, not something's but someone's.

 

Still with that, a bit money and twisted ways made sure the case was closed away as an accident, death by fire.

 

The victims couldn't unfortunately be recognized but it was assumed to be the residents of the burned house. In the morning there would be an article about the fire and the victims on the newspapers, with a smaller unimportant looking column under it. A little line of text and a photo of a young child with bright colored hair.

 

Gone missing Hinata Shōyō, 7 years old.

  


***

  


_5 hours before the fire_

_A young boy with hair shade of bright orange and even brighter smile skipped on the pavement with his destination creeping closer by the corner. Humming happily he turned right and past the little black cat he saw every morning and after school squeaking a high-pitched hello to it. Walking to the gate of his home he hurriedly got it open sprinting right after to the door to open  the lock. As the door shut close he shouted "I'm home~!" peeking into the kitchen. "Welcome home Sho-kun! How was school today? Did you have fun?" A brunette woman asked with a kind smile splayed on her face. "I had lotsa fun mom! I even got a new friend! Her name is Yachi Mom, she's really nice and kind. She even helped me study!" he beamed words pouring out of his mouth like a river. "Really now, that's good. You finally found a perfect friend for life right?" She said smile stretching a bit wider. "Yeah! I like Yachi-chan a lot!" His smile widened too in respond. "Ara, are you going to marry her in the future too? Mom would be so proud!" A shocked face washed over the child's face as she said this. "Mom, no! What are you talking about! I'm still seven! I don't wanna be old and marry like dad yet!" His voice laced with utter shock. Giggling she ushered her son to his room to get changed._

 

_"Mom's so silly, no one gets married so early..." He muttered under his breath as he pulled off his shirt and pants, throwing them to the floor. As he was putting his clothes on he heard rustling outside under his window making him stop for a moment. He heard nothing else so he just thought it to be his imagination. He left the room when he heard his mom calling him down to dinner._

 

_Chatting and laughing the family of three ate dinner. Suddenly it was interrupted with a knock at the door. The chatting died down and Shouyou decided to go open the door, but before he took one step out the dining room his dad patted his shoulder and told him that he should head to his room now. "But-" "No buts, dad will take care of it okay?" Shouyou hesitated for a moment feeling somewhat uneasy before nodding with an unsure look. Feeling a little down for some reason he obediently went back to his room._

 

_*CRASH*_

 

_Jolting he was surprised to hear a loud crash from inside his room with sounds of glass falling and thumps following it. Thoughts ran through his mind and he opted to go back and call his parents. That was forgotten though when his room's door slammed open and a big bulgy man wearing a suit came out. Silence ensued for what seemed like an eternity, not caring about this the man took a step towards him with a feral smile playing on his lips. A shiver traveled down Shouyou's spine and he started backing away ready to sprint away from danger that loomed in front of him. He was trembling and his throat felt tight. Another crash resounded thoroughly within the house and made him snap his head to the direction it came from. Forgetting the man behind him in the moment he sprinted heading to the living room. As shouts and screams reached his ears his face was already covered with tears falling like rain. Running as fast as he could with his little legs he was suddenly pulled back. With a shout he tumbled to the floor._

 

_Groaning in pain he looked back to see that the man had chased him with another new one trailing behind sporting a similar smile as he approached them. A scream made its way out his mouth before it was cut short with a big hand. "SHOUYOU!" A yell ripped through the air calling him. His dad's voice boomed with a tone he had never heard in his life before. He tried squirming out of the man's grip in vain before clamping his teeth deep into the flesh as a desperate attempt to free himself. The man yelled out and he took this opportunity to scramble away right into the living room._

 

_He was met with a sight of his dad punching another suit wearing man and his mom down on the floor. "Mom!" A cry and he was already on her side. Her right shoulder was bleeding and her expression was one of a pain. A hug full of warmth was enveloping him, but somehow it seemed to not be enough right now. It didn't feel safe enough. "Dad..? Is mom going to be alright? What's happening dad?" His voice cracked as he whispered to his dad brokenly. "She'll be alright, I promise, but we have to get away. We have to find a safe place. We have to leave now, Shouyou." He said softly before moving to carry his fallen wife. "Why do we have to leave dad? Is something bad gonna happen?" A silence answered him as he stared at his dad's crouched back. "Dad?" He got closer. "Da-"_

 

_*BANG*_

 

_A bullet whizzed past right next to his head and hit his dad. Eyes wide in shock and mouth slack he saw his dad falling to the floor in slow motion. Before anything came out of his mouth a white cloth was pressed on his mouth. Eyes blurry he couldn't make out the black figures in front of him, with no strength to fight back he reluctantly shut his eyes and succumbed to the darkness._

  


***

 

Tears were streaming down and hit the floor underneath me as I laid there eyes shut. The moon's light illuminated the room and a faint breeze of the cool night traveled through the open door and the bars into the cage I was in. I sat up and turned to look at the moon and the stars decorating the dark blanket of the night sky. Remnants of the nightmare lingered in my mind for a moment longer before vanishing with the wind.

 

Silence and peace of the night were always calming and made me feel safe in this cruel world I had been forced into. No matter how hard it got, moments like these never failed to make my mind relax and feel like I had never left my previous life. They helped me get through the hardships. Even if in the darkest moments I believed that someday I would get back the one thing which had been ripped away from me when I was seven. It was something civilians and people who lived a good life took for granted. That one thing was freedom. Silly little thing no one really took notice of in daily lives. Such a frail and precious thing I had been unfortunate to lose.

 

Standing up I walked towards the bars surrounding him everyday, shackle binding my right leg clinking as I moved. and touched the cool metal.  It seemingly glowed in the moonlight faking innocence in my eyes. Such cold things caging me and existing as a border from the freedom I craved for so much. Wings spread and a glance took in the sight of the open door to the terrace for a brief moment before sliding back to the bars enclosed in the grips of my hands. If only these things disappeared I could just go on and fly away from here.

My wings flapped gently and curled around me as a warm, feathered white shield as I sat back down to the little pile of blankets. Nesting there for a moment I covered myself completely from the outside world and closed my eyes welcoming the sleep that had been pushed away in the back of my mind.

 

***

 

Hisakawa Koukai. A powerful man working in the shadows and behind the scenes. Dangerous and a cunning being who uses underhanded ways to get whatever he wants.

 

That’s how he got me.

 

The mafia world is dark, full of nasty and threatening things and people. Little mistakes could be fatal and deadly, which is more than likely to happen. This is the reason leading them into distrust. You can never know if a spy or a traitor lies right under your nose. Never be sure if the kind acts and deeds of people were indeed genuine and sincere. There is one mafia family though, which is in many ways different from the rest. It had a period of greatness but that era ended many years ago when the tenth boss of the family was killed in an assault. You could say they were a vigilante group. And it was, originally. Not anymore, but even if it isn’t. It’s still differs from the others largely.

 

While the mafia world is filled with families controlled and led with fear and manipulation, people with corrupted minds or far too gone into the pit of dark, there is always spark of light in the midst of it all. Even if that darkness is consuming and you will never escape it, you can find peace and harmony in it. I had been in their care before I was taken away by Hisakawa Koukai and his underlings. I was treated well in their arms for only a year, before hell was broken loose. I was kidnapped by a traitor in the family and handed over to the current family I reside in now.

 

Not long after, at the age 10 I truly lost my ‘humanity’.  

 

Not that I was really treated as one since I had been 7, but after 3 years in the underworld I kept myself up because I knew no matter what I was still human. This had been my pillar of support and the ‘different’ people had said not to doubt it. In the end it crashed.

 

My body was mutated.

 

Wings were implanted into my back and my body ‘reformed’ and turned to have facilities similar to a bird’s.  Now as a ‘feathered creature’ my bones  are hollow and my body has many structural modifications. They all hurt, hurt so bad. Even my organ system was reconstructed to adapt for flight. The pain was great and they took their time to do all this. Over 1 year before those agonizing sessions stopped, before they deemed their work perfect.

 

The project for ‘creation’ of me was concluded successful.

 

***

 

_“What do you think?” I blinked my eyes at me friend then stared down at his hand extended before me. “Do you want to go with me?” I stayed silent. “I can’t” My voice echoed quietly in the cold room. “Why?” I gripped the metal bars hard “You know why”_

 

***

 

_I was 10 when I met him. Only few months before I got my wings. “Who are you?” My voice trembled as I stared at the stranger before me, It was the first time I saw anyone close to my age since my life plummeted into the dark. “What are you doing inside that cage?” He didn’t answer my question. “I live in here” I answered voice silent and hushed. “Wha-” He was cut off by another voice calling for him._

 

_He looked back and started to move back and out of the room. Before that he looked over his shoulder at me. “See you later”_

 

_***_

 

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

  


As the sun rose my voice rang and traveled through the halls of the mansion. Unwavering and steady.

_I saw him everyday for a month. He talked to me and asked questions everytime. Slowly I opened up to him. I liked him and I got to know that he was here with his father and he would be there for only a short time._

  


_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

  


I was lucky and my life was surprisingly good here. I wasn’t starved nor hurt. I just had to listen and stay in the cage. I sang when asked to.

_I sang to him. I tried especially hard to make sure I did well. It was one thing I was apparently good at. He said he liked it a lot. He had added later on muttering to himself that I should smile more too. I was probably not supposed hear that so I just smiled more at him._

  


_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

  


I was a pet. I was treated as one and that’s the value of mine here in the underworld.

_Everytime before he left at night he would ask me “Why can’t you come out of the cage?” I would always respond “I just can’t”_

  


_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

  


But there was that one time I broke a rule; not to defy the master.

_That night was one of the hardest nights. I tried not to cry in front of him. It had been scary when master got angry. I smiled a crooked smile at him and he knew right away. He just knew._

  


_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

  


The punishment was inevitable and I took it with no complain and forced myself not to scream. I made sure not to break any rules afterwards.

_He reached his hand at me. I wanted to hug him, but the metal bars separated us. So I held his hand and we leaned in so our foreheads touched._

  


_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

  


I never tried escaping

_He asked me what my dream was. I had answered “Freedom”_

  


_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

  


I miss him.

_“There’s only two days left Shouyou” He voiced our thoughts out loud_

  


_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

  
  


I want to see him again

_“It’s the last day” He looked my in the eyes. I knew, but I didn’t want to believe it._

 

 

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

  


I had cried

_“Are you crying?” “No! Why would I?” Maybe I imagined it, but I thought I saw tears in his eyes too._

  


_I can take so much_

_Until I've had enough_

 

  
I didn't want him to leave

 _“Won’t you come with me?” “I can’t”_ _I wanted to go. I couldn’t._

  


_'Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

 

He left

_“Goodbye, Kageyama”_

  


_'Cause I'm only human, yeah~_  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Kageyama Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally dragged my poor ass and finished this. Take it.

_“This is your new mother Tobio” I looked up from the floor at the woman before me. She had wavy brown hair and dark eyes. She wore a beige dress reaching over her knees. She stared down at me and smiled at me. It was easy to tell from the way she shut her eyes and tightness in the smile that it was fake. It’s easy to notice when you are born into the mafia._

  
_“Hey there. I’m your new mother from today onwards, my name is Seina” Holy child, I thought. Yeah right, as if anyone from the mafia is holy. I muttered a quiet hello to her as I bowed. I heard a whisper “Come on, say hello” I looked up again to see another boy a couple years older than me. “This is your new brother” He kept his head turned away and seemed to be brooding and pouting about something._

  
_‘Mother’ sighed and shook her head. “Mother and father have something to talk about, will you show him around?” She crouched down to my height and asked. I nodded staying silent._

  
_I stared as both of them moved away into another room. When the door closed I turned back to the boy. “What’s your name?” He didn’t answer._

  
***

  
_I led him through the halls and showed him around the mansion. He kept quiet the whole time. When everything had been all shown I asked a maid where his room would be and led him there._

  
_“This is your room.” I told him. He still didn’t respond. He just passed me and went into his room closing it behind him. I stared at the wooden door for a few seconds before heading to the garden._

  
***

  
_It was dinner when I learned his name. Oikawa Tooru ‘mother’ said. He simply sat there not saying anything. Maybe he was shy or something. I asked about it._

  
_It was met with silence._

  
***

_  
It had been 3 months since they came. I’ve heard his voice now, by accident when he was talking with ‘mother’. It felt strange since I knew he had talked to father, maids and servants, but he never really even glanced at me. I already learned not to bother asking questions._

_  
Years flew by and he had talked to me. It had been in the garden when we had been told to go out and spend some time ‘bonding’. I had tried to get him to speak to me. It felt weird, because I never exactly bothered with people in general before. Maybe it was the fact that he was now my ‘brother’ and I wanted him to acknowledge me._

_  
I was most likely bothering him a lot but I couldn’t care less that time. It was a while later that he finally turned to me and I was met with a glare. Eyes cold and mouth a thin line. His eyes looked a lot like ‘mother’s’ that time we met the first time._

_  
Face with a scowl he opened his mouth. His words echoed fading into the air as he let them hang there and left._

_  
I never tried to approach him or get too close after that._

   
***

 

_We went to visit an allied family with father and Oikawa. The ride was too long and tedious for my liking. I didn’t like being in within closed space with him for too long. Not bothered at all he simply stared ahead at nothing._

_  
Eyes slipped shut as I leaned against the window to try and sleep._  

  
***

 

My steps echoed in the dark and silent hallways as I walked aimlessly around the mansion dead in the night. Reminiscing the past and the time when I first met Oikawa. I had been different that time, naïvi with a young mind. 8 years flew by and the fight to rule over the family with Oikawa would be tomorrow.

  
I knew already that I would lose.

  
At that thought I stopped walking and looked up to see the moon. I realized that I had arrived to the garden. Not minding the the cool air I let my feet take me to the place from my memories. Past the roses with their thorns and around the bluebells through the gate made out of vines into the clearing with the fountain.

  
Water glistened in the soft light as it flowed down into the small pond. I made my way to the the bench beside it and sat down. The wind swept gently and the stars twinkled in the dark vast night sky. A certain someone popped into my head reminding me from that time I went to meet an allied family with father and Oikawa.

  
I didn't remember much about him though. Just that he had orange hair and somehow he had become very important to me in that short time. Even if I forgot most of him I won’t forget what we did together, even the smallest details. And most of all the feeling of warmth like no other. That was enough for me to want to find him again. _That’s only if I survive the fight tomorrow_. Which was unlikely, unless some miracle happens or Oikawa loses his mind and decides to give mercy. _As if_. Of course he knew how to be merciful, _just not with me._

  
***

_  
A shove and I was wide awake. Startled I looked at the culprit only to see the car door close before realizing we had arrived already. Unbuckling myself and getting out of the car I was met with a sight of a large mansion. Unsurprising, there would be no way father would have an alliance with a weak family. Being a big hit and infamous it was obvious for someone so important._

_  
Maids and servants greeted us and led us inside to meet the boss, Hisakawa Koukai, father had mentioned. We walked through the big hallways before we were told to wait in a meeting room. We sat down and not long after the door opened to reveal a man in a suit and slicked back brown hair, looking mid-twenties._

_  
We said our greetings and the rest of the conversation was muted as I silently observed my surroundings._

_  
This was interrupted as father ushered us away to have important matters to discuss with the other boss._

_  
“You can go see around the mansion while I speak with your father” I turned my head to look at the said man. “The maid will show you to your rooms, after that you are free to roam”_

_  
A small nod and a moment later I was back again walking behind my step-brother._

_  
Our rooms were big and spacey and not that far from each other. I didn’t know whether or not that was bad news or nothing at all._

_  
We walked in silence for a few more minutes._

_  
“What do you want?” The silence was broken as Oikawa uttered out that question._

_  
“...nothing” “Then why are you following me?” “Am not”_

_  
He stopped and turned around to face me. “Oh really” His voice dripped arrogance and a mocking grin was splayed on his face._

_  
Ugh he really is so annoying._

_  
I kept my stoic expression as we glared at each other a few more seconds. Suddenly he raised his hands and made a face sticking his tongue out. “Pleeeh! Like I would have let you Tobio-chan!” I cringed at the nickname and at the obnoxious laugh that followed after as he ran off._

_  
Now alone I looked around trying to find something to occupy me for the time being._

  
***

_  
“Are you kidding with me?” I said out loud as I looked around me. Unfamiliar everywhere. “Well isn’t this just wonderful” I huffed as I shuffled around a bit before going further down the dimly lit hallway. There were doors right and left, every single one of them closed. I thought about opening some but decided against it. Who knows, maybe there’s some kind of monster there. I snorted._

_  
But no seriously there could be, since this family is known for experiments and such. I shuddered at the thought._

_  
I was pulled out of my thoughts as my ears caught a faint sound from my right. I glanced up and saw a lonely door away from all the others at the end of the hallway. It was more grand and had small golden door handles with little swirls. I saw it was slightly ajar when I got closer. Someone was singing. And it sounded beautiful and my stomach twisted weirdly. Huh._

_  
I pushed the door lightly so I could peer inside. What I saw first was the gigantic cage in middle of an otherwise empty room. Then my eyes landed on what I at first thought was… What..? I looked at a bunch of orange on a bundle of blankets._

_  
“What the hell…”_

_  
The singing was cut off and the bunch of orange whipped around and my eyes met with a pair of bright honey colored eyes. Then I finally realized what I was staring at as a boy. A boy who seemed around my age with crazy orange hair._

_  
“Who are you?” I hear him ask as I see fear creep into his eyes. He looked scared, shocked and confused all at the same time. I was gonna ask him the same. I opened my mouth ready to repeat his question._

_  
“What are you doing inside that cage?” Slipped out of my mouth without much thought. Oh. Well I guess that’s fine too. I waited for him to answer. Seconds went on and he didn’t answer. Maybe it wasn’t fine after all- “I live here”_

_  
I barely heard that. Why does he speak so quietly? “Wha-”_

_  
Another voice catches my ear and I hear father calling for me. I turned my head back at the open door. I didn’t notice when I had moved inside the room. I slowly backed away from the cage towards the door. I gotta go or father will be mad. Before getting out of the door I looked back over my shoulder at the strange boy._

_  
“See you later” I said before slipping out the door and closing it shut after me. I knew I was going to come back later._

  
***

  
Sometimes I still wonder why he was in that cage. Although I already knew the answer I couldn’t help but think why? There must’ve been something special about him for them to keep him anyway. I wonder where he’s now.

  
Suddenly I hear a rustle and my body tenses as my hand closes around my gun on my waist. It’s silent for a few moments. I sweep my gaze around the garden body frigid and dead still.

  
I almost look past it before realization hits me.

  
_Fuck_. The gun glints in the darkness and I’m already moving. There’s no loud bang but I can feel a bullet whiz by my head. Not stopping I break into a run gun poised and ready to shoot. Cold sweat runs down the side of my neck. _Assassins? Plausible, but not here. We’ve got one of the best securities, there’s no way they could have gotten in without the alarm going off_.

  
No matter, they’re after my head and I’m not going to let them kill me.

  
The next bullet grazes my right cheek. Instinctively I drop my head lower. The cool wind stung on the fresh wound. My grip tightens around my gun. _Shit. This is seriously bad_. The assassin had silencer and I couldn’t pinpoint the assassin’s location without stopping and looking. Stopping meant giving a chance for a deadly shot. I also didn’t know the number of enemies. There could be more hiding somewhere I could be running straight into a trap.

  
I clench my teeth together and avoid another bullet as I head back inside the mansion. _Where are all the guards?_ Thinking back I didn’t remember seeing anyone when I went out to the garden. Surely there had to be at least one on patrol around here.

  
“This is getting ridiculous” Where _was_ everyone. As I approached the garden’s vine gates leading back inside I could see from here that the doors were completely open and not shut, which was strange because I always closed doors behind me out of habit.

  
Two loud bangs resound as I step inside through the door. Right after I hear several sounds of footsteps closing in rapidly. I look up to see myself surrounded. _Impossible_. Familiar faces all around and I have to stop myself from letting my anger (slowly and steadily bubbling under my skin) take hold of me.

  
I stare right at the one in front of me, half lidded eyes gleam under his hood. _Kunimi_. I hold his gaze before turning right to stare at his companion. _Kindaichi_. Why? There should be no reason for them to be doing this. _Unless_ …

  
No words are exchanged between us. Guns are all raised and everyone stands still. Everything clicks in place just as the main culprit of this all approaches slowly from the hallway. _You traitors_.

  
To use such underhanded ways, I didn’t think you’d sink so low…

  
_Oikawa_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first fanfic in this fandom. This story will be unbeated so if there are any mistakes you can just go on and point them out for me. I appreciate comments and criticism. I hope you'll like this story!


End file.
